


Prettier Wings On the Inside

by Awesome126753



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette is Hawkmoth, Mild Language, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Oblivious, Oblivious Chat Noir, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Villains, making it up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Marinette is HawkmothLet's see how well her plan to bring her son back works out





	1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN

Marinette looked glumly put of the window of her apartment. 

It was dark and cloudy that day, but the people of Paris took rain as a good sign in the summer. No one was sad, well, no one worth akumatizing was sad atleast. 

Her spacious apartment was lonely and cold, perfect sync with the weather and how she felt on the inside. 

Marinette's apartment wasn't always like this, no. It used to be filled with the joyful cheers of a little boy bounding from room to room at the spread of light with a smile that could rival the suns. 

Louis died when he was still small. 

It was no ones fault, cancer was inevitable and almost unpreventable, they just didn't catch it in time. 

Chemo had ultimately hurt him the most, but he went with a smile, the last words he said to her. 

"I don't hurt anymore momma." 

And just like that. 

His heart monitor faltered and Louis' eyes closed. Marinette cried for days. She found peace with Nooroo, but vowed to try and bring her little boy back. 

And that's how this crazy mess started, on cloudy day, and with a blonde man with emerald eyes. 

She never knew that her next action would bring her more heart ache.


	2. Chapter 1: Back Track Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short for now!

Marinette pulled a small green striped shirt from the hamper of clean clothing. The room she stood in was decorated with blues and teals, long black curtains hung over the windows and let in little sunlight. 

Marinette pushed her face into the small shirt and inhaled. The scent of her son still laid in those shirts. She took seat in the arm chair next to the twin bed, she used to read him Charlottes Web every night in that chair. The very book rested on the nightstand between the bed and the chair. 

Her apartment didn't feel like home anymore, it felt like home when her son rushed in from school to tell her about his day, it felt like home when he would show her all his little pictures and doodles he drew, it felt like home when he would burn his sensitive tongue on hot tomato soup and ask for cold water and a kiss on the forehead. 

She never got to see, hear, or smell any thing like that again when Louis had died. He was 7, not even out of the second grade. 

Her eyes peaked open and she realized she was holding the shirt and sobbing into it. She sniffed, Marinette didn't even remember crying. 

Marinette folded the fabric neatly and placed it on the bed. She stepped out of the room, turning the light off but pausing at the door. 

"Goodnight my sunshine." She said softly. Speaking to no one, but knowing that he listened to her. She closed the door shut, but didn't let go of the handle even after hearing the soft click of the latch.

~~~~

"Nooroo, Dark Wings, RISE!!" Marinette called out, holding her hand to her window. 

Nooroo, not being able to say anything first, was sucked up into her broach.

Marinette pushed her hair out of her face as she transformed. Her hair was pulled into a tight updo and a violet mask covered her face. Her pale legs where now clad in black stockings, her grey pencil skirt fit perfectly. Her lavender blouse hollowed out from the skirt gently and the slave where pushed up to her elbows. Her black silk, skin tight gloves ended at her wrists and her left hand closed tightly over a skinny purple scepter. The only white thing on her form was the t-strap stiletto heels she wore. 

She sighed heavily. 

"What will Paris give me today?" She asked, almost beckoning someone to fall to the despair of sadness. 

Marinette closed her eyes and turned around slowly in the empty room. She stopped. And her eyes opened. 

"Bingo." She said, a smirk forming over her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some feedback!
> 
> Love, Kat


	3. Chapter 2: It Wasn't Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet with Chat and a newly formed akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

Joshua walked down the street, his steps where heavy and his head was low. Brown hair shagged into his face as the wind glowed harshly. He rolled his shoulders as to adjust his coat. It was quite chilly that day, the sky was still gray and the world was slow. Hardly anyone was one the streets and sidewalks due to the cold season. 

The large portpholio that Joshua held was tucked protevtively at his side. His art was a bit wrinkled insides due to how fast he packed it up. His proposal and ideas where not accepted. He was rejected flat out, he didn't even get to show his bosses the third picture before they stopped him and told him that his work wasn't what they were looking for. And that was so much worse than getting punched in the gut over and over. 

The wind pounded against his back and ruffled his hair and coat more. A few papers flew from his portpholio, he jumped and scrambled to retrieve them but they floated away into the wind and scattered across the city of Paris. 

Joshua dropped to his knees and held his portpholio, no, his work, his time, his experience, it was all for nothing. He gritted his teeth, he would not cry, he wasn't sad, no. He was infuriated. 

Joshua ripped his portpholio open and took the last few pieces of paper with characters on them and then tore them in a blazed fury. He panted as the papers flew away more in the wind. His empty portpholio was the only thing left infront of him. 

His eyes dilated and his vision blurred and blackened. He only saw the last faintest thing before he was swung into a blackened stated. A black and purple butterfly landed on his portpholio and disappeared. His mind blanked for a second before a final thought reached his head. 

'Thats a good idea for a character.'

==============

Chat looked out from the eiffle tower. This was his favorite spot for a rest, he loved to look at Paris from this height, it always gave him a slight thrill. But now it made him shiver, the cold air whistled through his ears. 

His green eyes squinted a bit to protect himself from being blinded. His baton beeped a few times. He swiped it from across his back, where it was now held instead of on his hip, Chat pressed the little pad of it and it flicked open. 

"Akuma alert: the Louvre, a mysterious man dressed in dark colors is creating monsters and characters and bringing them to life." 

Chat sighed. "Another day to save Paris." He grunted. He stretched and popped his back as he stood up. He adjusted the zipper of his suit higher. It was replaced from his signurature bell, a spike collar now held that place. He shot his baton out and leaped effortlessly from the building in the direction of the famed art museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and kudos!


	4. Chapter 3: Colliding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background and marinettes throughts 
> 
> Marichat? Can it be counted as that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

It was such a normal day for Alya, swinging around as a girl in red tights was normal to her. She enjoyed it much more than writing a blog about herelf. Nothing was more ironic than a person writing a blog about a hero, and then being the hero. 

Alya always gave Chat more recognition than she gave herself, well, Ladybug. She was always willing to find the next scoop as long as it wasn't about her. So, now she's a journalist that write about a super hero she plays. 

In the meantime when she isn't chasing a story or chasing an akuma. She's comforting her best friend Marinette, and struggling with her boyfriend Nino and his best friend Adrien. 

Nino was a full time DJ and wasn't home at nights due to the club's he played. Marinette kept locked away in her apartment and ignored the world, angry her son was stripped from her, and Adrien, well, adrien just wasn't as happy go lucky as the man he played. 

Adrien was tied up with family matters, work, and his hobbies though Alya did not know exactly what he did for fun. 

Alya was actually trying to plan a dinner with Marinette when she got the alert. 

Alya just shook her head and grumbled as she swung from buildings to the famed museum where her partner was already on the scene. 

==========

A lucky charm and a few sketch pencils later, Ladybug pounded her fist against her partners, gave him a gleaming smile and leapt away, leaving Chat to sigh. 

He helped the victim into the ambulance as usual and then left the scene without speaking to the reporter's as usual. He had stopped doing that a few years after he became Chat Noir. He stopped doing it when the original Ladybug was replaced with the one who was now his partner. 

Chats face grimaced as rain splashed his suit, like a true cat, he hated being caught in the rain. He just continued to run. 

===========

Marinette grumbled as she walked out of her bedroom, another day another failure, she began to lose hope in so many things. Her sweat pants hung loosely around her hips as she walked. She wore baggy clothes for the comfort, it's not like anyone would see her. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a red ribbon. She roughed her earlobe as she tucked a strand of hair behind it. 

If only she never gave up being Ladybug, she'd have the job done now. 

Marinette grabbed a blanket from the couch as she walked passed it. She unfolded it and tossed it across her shoulders as she stepped to her balcony. The over hang protected her from the rain. It was summer and it had rained plenty of times but it somehow felt colder on this night. She shivered as she stared into the cloudy darkness of Paris. 

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned out against her railing, smelling the cold air which made her taste metal. She opened her eyes and looked out again. The rain blurred her vision and coated her arms. She took her flats of and kicked them to the side, her rose curled and she shivered as her skin connected with the cold concrete underneath her feet. 

She sucked in a breath through her teeth and lifted her leg to plant onto the railing. She pushed herself up and her other foot followed. She kept her balance on the wet surface of the black metal some how. Her toes curled again as the metal bit her skin. 

She clutched her blanket. This is not the first time she's been there. Water spilled down her cheeks but she couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain. 

How Marinette longed to be with her child again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt cold envelope her, her blanket blew in the harsh wind but Marinette continued to stand. 

But then she leaned forward. And leapt from the railing of her home. No one noticed, no one would care until she hit the ground, she didn't just want to not exsist, she wanted to tear herself from the world just like her son was torn from her. She felt wind whistle in her ear as she plummeted. 

Yet, Marinette never connected with the ground. Arms balled around her and her head smacked againstf her chest and she went soaring. Her ears where ringing but she didn't dare open her eyes. She just kept hearing her name being called as the arms cradled her. But a district nickname caught her ear besides the ringing and the wind. It was distorted, slow, and barely audible, but Marinette heard it clearly all the same. It was gentle but concerned, male, strong, and could be music on her ears.

"Princess?"


	5. Chapter 4: Some Things Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

"Princess? Marinette?! Come on!" Chat pleaded. 

Adrien hasn't seen Marinette in months, but when he does see her she's tumbling off the balcony of her apartment building. Adrien knew she lost her son, and he knew that Marinette isolated herself much like his father, Gabriel Agreste. But he didn't know it was this bad. 

Chat sighed as the poor women just shivered against his chest. He looked up to the balcony where she fell from, Chat knew that it was her apartment, but if he left her there he wasn't certain if she would even stay put.

He pulled his baton from the sleeve on his back and shot up to the balcony. Marinette just clung to him. Where did everything go wrong? They used to be such good friends, they used to travel around Paris on wild adventures, just Marinette and Chat, and when no one was looking or watching they'd share there deepest secrets (besides the obvious), long hugs, and terms of endearment. 

But as the pair got older they became more distant, then Marinette had a child, no one was sure who the father was, Adrien didn't have a clear clue either. 

Chat stepped onto the balcony and put his baton back into the sleeve. He pushed a few wet strands of midnight from her face, Marinette never looked at him. 

He held her thighs as she clung to him, only letting go with one hand to open the door to let themselves inside. He kicked the door shut with his foot and walked to her kitchen counter. He set her down and stood infront of her. Her lip quivered but she still didn't speak. 

Chat took the soaking blanket from her and put it on the floor. He cupped her face gingerly but fave her a firm look. His lips hardened into a thin line and his brows had furrowed with worry. Marinette saw hints of his concern but still looked everywhere but at him. 

"Mar, why did you do that?" Chat asked softly. He stepped between her legs, boundaries where the last thing he was worried about, he just kept cradling her face. 

"I-I-" She started, but couldn't finish, her tears had burst. Marinette trembled in Chats arms and she just clung to him again like she used to. 

Chat could only find himself to run his claws through her hair to try and soothe her. Like he used too. Chat slid his boots off and set them aside with the blanket. He pulled his gloves from his hand and set them aside on the counter. He cupped her face again and held her close as she just sobbed. 

Chat picked her up again and carried her to her bathroom. Setting her on the counter next to the sink. He turned the faucet on, making sure the water was warm but below scalding. Just the way Marinette liked it, Chat was surprised he even remembered it. 

While the bathtub was filling Chat turned back to Marinette, who was still shivering, and looking at the ground blankly. Chat lifted her up and set her on the floor, her legs where a bit insteadyg and she swayed lightly but Chat always caught her. 

"Alright Mari, I'm gonna get you out of these clothes." Chat said. Marinette just stared voidly. 

Chat pressed his fingers into the fabric of her cold and wet shirt and pulled it up. She lifted her arms from him reluctantly before letting them say again. He tossed it in the hamper and smiled lightly at her. She was still beautiful, she never stopped being beautiful.

It had been a while since Chat had seen her like this. But he didn't falter in his movements. He took hold of her waist and untied the cord of her sweatpants. His hands dipped inside of them and pushed them down her but and thighs. He rubbed little circles on her hip and he got his first blush of the night from her, score. 

It was faint pink but he always loved seeing it on her. He lifted her and then pulled her sweatpants off her body, tossing them to the side with her shirt.

Chat set her down again and looked at her. Marinette looked down with a cute pout but her blush didn't fade in the slightest.

"Let's get you into the bath, I'll stay here for the night." Chat said firmly, but his smile was genuine.

And Marinette said her first words of the night.

"Thank you kitten." She whispered softly. Glancing at his hands that still rubbed circles on her hip. She stared at his ring for a minute before her trance was broken as he lifted her and set her down in the bath tub. She didn't even realise that he had taken her panties and bra off.

A chill went through her spin as her butt touched the floor of the tub and water swirled with the added weight. Chat knelt beside the tub and caressed her arm as he looked at her. She held his gaze and they smiled at one another.

"So, princess, how have you been these last few months?" He asked.

Steam rose from the bath water and Marinette leaned back as if to ponder the question. She gave a weak smile before settling on a quick and simple answer.

"Fine, just fine." Marinette said as she sake into the water, enjoying it's warmth and Chats calluses hands rubbing her skin.

"It's been some time since I last saw you." Marinette continued. "What's happened in the world of Chat Noir lately?"

"I can't say without giving anything away my princess." The cat answered dramatically.

Marinette rolled her eyes at him before settling again.

"Will you really stay for me?" She asked softly.

Chat gave her a glance before his lips quirked into a grin.

"For you, Princess? Anything." He promised.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Piece to One of the Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats still oblivious, have you all guessed it yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!!!!

Chat helped Marinette out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a large fluffy towel. You couldn't convince chat otherwise to stop caring for her, it's just what he did. 

Marinette on the other hand was just surprised she hasn't taken his miraculous yet. 

Chat never knew this, and didn't need to know this, but they used to be old partners. When the original hawkmoth was defeated Marinette handed her miraculous over easily. Chat kept his just in case more trouble fell into his path. 

And of course, being a black cat, and plagued with bad luck more trouble did indeed fall into his path. 

A girl who had taken over his heart. Practically tore it from him and made it her own. After Ladybug had left she was the only one to comfort him, and she somehow had an understanding of his superhero life so easily. 

Marinette. 

Marinette had given him so much. She has so much to offer.

Marinette was there the first night Ladybug had disappeared on him. Marinette was the one who gave him cookies and cocoa when he felt down. Marinette was the one who cuddled him and squeezed him tight until he stop crying. Marinette was the one who pet and ran her delicate fingers through his hair to soothe him. Marinette. Marinette did all this when his lady had not. 

Chat, Adrien couldn't help but fall for him. 

For Marinette, Chat was charming, witty, and filled with antagonizing puns, but also filled with loyalty and love. 

They where inseparable for quite some time. And they spent many nights together. Holding and comforting and just loving one another. But then Chat disappeared for months. Marinette became pregnant. And there worlds fell apart. When Adrien came back from his year round trip, Marinette held a baby boy and traces of Chat in her apartment where gone. 

Chat never hated or resented her for it. He didn't even mean to leave. But Adrien thought better than to bring the cat back into her life when she had already cleaned her life of him. So Chat stayed away, and Adrien watched close by. 

The black cat just fell into more trouble when he never saw Ladybug again after he left for his trip. He didn't understand it. 

Chat never saw his Bugaboo again after she left her miraculous with Master Fu. It was only until a new Hawkmoth resurfaced did another Ladybug come to the rescue. But it wasn't his Ladybug.

The new Ladybug was slightly reckless but it didn't affect the team in anyway. But it didn't mend Chat's broken heart. 

His run in with Marinette tonight had played with his heart strings. He still had feelings for the women he left all those years ago. Yet he never came back to her. And now Marinette sat in her dismal apartment with no one to love or hold. 

She didn't have that since the day of Louis' death. 

The boys death hurt Adrien just as much as it hurt Marinette but he couldn't quite pin point why. Maybe it was because Adrien babysat him often, or played with him to much. Louis had picked a spot in Adriens heart and settled there, nice and comfy. 

Then when Louis died it was like he had packed everything that he placed in his heart and just moved out entirely. 

Adrien never got that piece of his heart back. 

He lost two pieces of his heart when Marinette had isolated herself. 

"Chat?" 

Speak of the angel. 

Chat turned his head to look back at her. He realised he spaced put for a moment. Adrien gave Marinette a small smile and lead her out of the bathroom and to her own bedroom. He let her sit down while he went to the closet and picked out some pajamas for her. 

Chat came back and placed the articles of clothing on the bed. He set out a black shirt and pale blue night shorts for her along with her pastel pink panties.

He took a second glance at the undergarments. Those where the same ones she wore when they-

"Why do you keep staring at nothing?" Marinette voiced. 

She took the shirt from the bed and pulled it over her head. Her hands grabbed the underwear and he snapped out of his thoughts to look at her. 

"Nothing princess. Let's get you to bed." Chat answered softly. 

Marinette cocked her brow at him but he scooped her up and carried her to the other side of the bed. He set her down and she reluctantly tossed back the covers. Chat gave a small laugh and walked to the other side and crawled in. He pulled his zipper down to let his chest breathe and Marinette curled into his side. 

"Night Chat." She murmured slowly, softly, and tiredly. 

Chat smiled at her and turned the lamp off. 

"Goodnight my princess." He whispered. 

He laid a kiss on her forehead and held her to his chest as if she would disappear. 

His eyes became hazy and they closed, he fell asleep to the sweet sounds of his princess breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going along with it, it may be crazy and it may not be. Requests are open!
> 
> leave me a comment and kudos! 
> 
> I love feedback just as much as I love my readers! 
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
